The proliferation of state and local ordinances requiring the collection and disposal of animal and pet wastes has created a need for an inexpensive, sanitary method of doing so. Several devices have been proposed to deal with the growing problem presented by pet waste. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,987 discloses a refuse collecting tool for the collection of animal waste. The tool consists of an elliptical scoop permanently attached to a tubular handle having a rod which opens and closes the scoop. By proper manipulation of the device, animal waste is collected within the scoop for further disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,468 discloses a similar apparatus. While devices such as these may be easier to use than other tools, such as shovels, they still suffer from disadvantages. Notable among the disadvantages is the need to clean the device itself. Because the scoop used to collect the waste is permanently attached to the device, the device must be cleaned to prevent the accumulation of pet waste, a task which is itself hardly pleasant.
Several refuse collecting tools employing disposable scoop-like elements have been proposed to overcome some of the problems associated with permanently attached scoop elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,252, for example, discloses a device which uses commercially available disposable cups to collect the waste. The cup is secured within a frame attached to the end of the handle. Waste is collected by using a lateral movement to scoop the waste into the open cup. Because the cup is detachable and disposable, some of the problems associated with permanently attached scoops are overcome. The device nonetheless suffers from drawbacks. Because of the type of scooping motion required to collect the waste, the outside of the cup can become soiled with the waste thus presenting the user with the unpleasant task of disengaging the waste-soiled cup. In addition, although the cup can be closed with commercially available cup lids, the lid cannot be put in place until after the cup is disengaged from the holder. Thus, in the process of removing the cup from the holder, the potential exists that some of the waste will spill out of the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,139 discloses an alternative type of waste collecting device using a detachable, disposable scoop-like element. The device includes a disposable container attached to a handle. A camming mechanism within the handle opens and closes the container. The user places the device over the waste and operates the camming mechanism so that the container is open. After lowering the device until the container sides surround the waste, the user operates the camming mechanism to close the container. As the container closes, the waste is lifted into the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,842 discloses a similar device employing a removable, disposable container. The container is attached to a pair of jaws which form the lower end of the device. A spring within the device moves the jaws outward and in so doing opens the container. The device is placed so that the open container surrounds the waste. As the spring moves the jaws inward, the container closes around the waste thereby picking up the waste. The devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,139 and 5,056,842 overcome some of the problems associated with refuse collecting devices employing removable scoop-like elements. These devices help to prevent contamination of the outside of the containers because the devices use a vertical motion rather than a lateral one to collect the waste. In addition, the devices help to prevent spillage of the waste because the containers are closed before they are removed from the devices. Problems exists, however, due to the complexity of the mechanisms for opening and closing the containers. The camming mechanism in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,139, for example, requires the cooperative motion of two wire-like legs over four cam followers. In addition, the device uses flexible guides to properly position the closed container on the device. The spring mechanism in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,842 requires the cooperative motion of the spring and the two movable jaws. The complexity of these devices contributes to the expense in manufacturing them. In addition, the relatively large number of moving parts presents maintenance problems in that any of these parts may become fouled by debris or worn out by use.
A need exists for a refuse collecting device that is sanitary, easy to use and maintain, and inexpensive to produce.